


The Dark Tales of Ark

by Lykeans



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Abuse, Dinosaurs, F/M, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykeans/pseuds/Lykeans
Summary: Each and every beast we take has a story of their own. Even the wild beast we kill has a journey of their own. These are all their stories... All written in first person perspective.





	1. Raptor

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Ark continuously and now feel like writing a story as my wifi decides to be a bitch today.

_Speedstar(raptor) - Lv 56_

_Owner: KissMyAss_

 

Today is the day.

I get to hunt with master.

The saddle is in place. His equipment upon me and much food. My claws are itching for some fresh meat.

_Player whistles passive._

WHAT?! What is the meaning of this? I have sat off to the side for so long just to be put on passive?!

_Player whistles follow one._

_Other Barry(Baryonyx) - Lv 102_

_Owner: Girliest Girl_

_Follow KissMyAss_

no. Not Barry. Please don't bring him. You have me. Why do you need him?

Player mounts raptor.

Well...as long as I am leasing I guess I can withstand the swamp creatures presence.

 

We've been running for some time now. It's dark and master has set up camp. I do not recognize this area.

"You're going to die." Other Barry says.

"What?"

"You're going to die. They all do." He snacks on cooked fish. "Everytime we would come out here with one of your kind. They say your expendable. Trash. The only use your kind has is bait."

I huff. "And what of you? What's your purpose?"

He smiles. "Escape plan."

We no longer speak after that. My mind riddled with fear. 

 

Next day comes and we ride again. From time to time master has us stop for food or those things that comes from the sky. We swam through rivers and creeks. Jumped off of high cliffs and ran fromuch larger predators.

It is around midday we stop. A large stone structure before us. Is this a new base? It seems a bit small and so far from home.

_Player whistles stop all._

"I would say good luck, but... I already knows how this ends." He nods to me, "Good-bye Speedstar."

My master leads us away, leaving Other Barry behind.

Once out of sight, hidden with trees, master tenses. He has us stop in a clear opening, waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

A shadow passes over.

And it all comes to fast! On dreaded wings, the shadow drops from the sky and claws my face! It hurts-- I'm bleeding! But I'm fine, master will heal me.

No, we run.

The shadow comes again with horrid screeching, deeply clawing my side. The pain is too much, I need to heal...

I don't want to die...

I don't want to die...

I don't want to die...

I don't want to be like the others.

I want to live!

The shadow was coming at us again, this time from behind. Master has me running into the stone structure.

_Player dismounts._

What is master doing? Please-please don't leave me here to die! Take me with you! 

The shadow comes for me, and master told me to be passive.

I'm going to die. This is the end.

_Girliest Girl mounts Speedstar._

There are bars-pillars. Master's friend has me run between them.

The shadow can't get past them. Its claws can barely teach beyond the structure. 

It's trapped.

My heart beats in my chest. My body covered in blood and scars. I'm exhausted, weak. There is no meat for me to eat. So I sit off to the side, close to Other Barry, watching our masters shot at the shadow.

Soon the dust clears and there on the floor was the shadow's true form.

A Griffin.


	2. Giganotosaurus

_Peckish (Giganotosaurus) Male - Lvl306_

_Owner: Alcatraz_

_Alcatraz unclaimed 'Peckish - Lvl 306 (Giganotosaurus)'_

_JK claims 'Peckish - Lvl 306 (Giganotosaurus)'_

My masters had traded me to another clan. I did't know why. We traveled across the desert and only taken a few breaks in between. I was quite lost as what to do...

That was until I saw them. Six females and all were willing to mate with me. Such gifts presented to me, how can I refuse? My new masters allowed me to have my way with them until an egg came from each, and once more after that when they were ready for me.

From the distance I can see them now, twelve eggs. All of my seed. My children fills me with such pride.

My new masters took care of the young, checking their health so they would finally hatch. Perfect conditions for perfect children.

"Is this your first time stranger?" One of the females ask of me.

"Yes." I answered filled with pride. But a look on her face -no, on all their faces has me a bit worried.

"I can tell." She sighs. "The last male was the same." The other females follow her lead, turning their backs to where the eggs lay in comfort. "I wish I can pity you stranger, but I've lost that long ago with... Well, you'll see." She spoke no more after that. 

I ignore themand look on to the eggs. They may be just used to having children, but this is my first.

It took days but finally they hatch!

The new masters I have found myself familiar with have each of them imprinted. It reminds me of just how I was raised. A new world. A stranger's face. A kind hand. It warms my heart to know my young are in good hands.

One by one my new masters check on them, pat them down, and look through a glowing blue light. They were talking, speaking to each other in hushed whispers and scorned remarks. I may not understand their language, but I do recognize their tone. They weren't happy.

I don't understand.

What is there to be upset about? One shakes his head and then says something.

One of them pulls out a sword and--

no

no.

No.

NO.

NO!

WHY? NO! STOP! PLEASE! No. no... no. . .

I watch them.

I watch them take out their swords and noise makers.

I watch them carved into the little ones' flesh.

I watch their head burst open.

I watch their tiny bodies fall to the floor.

Their blood seeps into the red earth. So much blood...

Why..? How could they?

The ones with the swords cut into the dead ones and toss their flesh in...the other newborns' mouths. So they could eat.

Is this... what they meant. To watch young die before my eyes, over and over again? To smell their blood. To witness their siblings feeding off their flesh.

Is this...?

Then I remembered.

All those years ago, when my master raised me. Feed me. Had I ate my siblings flesh? Was I there when they ended their lives? I survived, but for what? Why?

"Why?" I turn towards the females. "Why do we live and they...die?"

The females look to one another. The same female speaks to me. "They keep the females. The males are usually the ones killed. They have a way to determine which one is strong compared to the weak." She looks to her left. "This here is my sister." She looks to her right. "This is my daughter, her daughter, and our grandchildren. We are all related, yet we mate with the same males. This is how they treat us, breed us." She looks to the newborns. "They too will go through the same thing. The females. While you males come and go as you please, we stay here and see this over and over and over and over again, until there's nothing to feel but sorrow. Knowing this will be our lives just as it will be theirs'. Do you understand now stranger? You may see this now, but we see this always."

_Nibbler (giganotosaurus) male - lv 253_

_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (giganotosaurus) male - lv 300_

_Breeder (giganotosaurus) female - lv 302_

_Breeder (giganotosaurus) female - lv 302_

_Breeder (giganotosaurus) female - lv 289_

_4 Lue (giganotosaurus) female - lv 262_

_4 Alcatraz (giganotosaurus) female - lv 295_

They named them.

Out of twelve eggs only six were killed. One egg had hatched twins, a pair of females.

I watched them, eating, walking, cuddled and comforted. Each and every one of them taken care of as the days went by. Soon, it was time to mate with the females once more. Six more eggs. Instead of the pride one should feel, I felt exhaustion. Tired. As if it has become a chore. And again the humans taken the egg and had them rest on the ground in perfect conditions. Their older siblings eating food not far off to the side.

As I wait once more, I look around to realize it wasn't just my kind to see such horror, but the others as well. There were many fliers, all their young feed and hatched, but nothing more. Their young were left somewhere in the corner to fend for themselves. Sometimes the masters will forget to feed them. The four legged often starved to death, only to have another young one take their place.

It was a small repetition of life and death.

And I have gone use to it...

Time passes even more.

There are forty of them.

Out of sixty two.

My old master is here now, and it seems my use was no longer needed.

 

_Lue unclaimed 'Peckish - Lvl 306 (Giganotosaurus)'_

_Alcatraz claims 'Peckish - Lvl 306 (Giganotosaurus)'_

I feel a relief of my true master claiming me. He place on the saddle and hops on my back. A familiar feeling I never want to lose ever again. My master speaks to the other-former-masters. Their leader was a female, cunning and strong, but kind over all. The females have told me she was the main care taker of the young and without her, they would all die.

Master pulls the straps, and we start to leave but stop as the entry way was blocked by a large form.

A new male...

_God Tier (Giganotosaurus) male - Lvl 403_

We stare at one another. His head held high. Pride radiating from his strong form.

Yet I smile at the male. I do not know why I smile, but the urge to do so gives me a pause. What is there to smile about?

He growls at me. "What are you smiling about?"

"I wish I can pity you, but I've lost that long ago." I finally understand now. We do not pity the weak, instead rejoice in the strong. Know that we are here because they chosen us to live and fight another day. Sorrow is not for the lost.

But for the fact they couldn't be stronger.

If they were stronger they would a have lived.

For we are Gigas. The strongest of them all!

We cull the weak because we are STRONG!

As we walk pass him, it was with a last glance that I realize this male would mate with my children and they would too see the horrors I saw. To feel the pain that I feel. And like those females before them, they will only know sorrow.

I guess I still have some pity after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like? No. Good. Be very confused! And don't worry, it will only get darker...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving this finshed because new chapter entries are completely ramdom. So i don't know when i ever come back for this story to post more. I just to this because im im the mood.


End file.
